Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois
by Atelophobiia
Summary: Sanji se réveille, et cherche des yeux Roronoa Zoro. Il sait que la dernière fois qu'il avait les yeux -l'oeil- ouvert, il était là, et il y avait aussi Kuma. Mais où sont-ils à présent ?


Son oeil s'ouvre, et la douleur se répand dans tout ses membres. Se mettant difficilement en position assise, il remarque l'état de ses vêtements, sales, troués, déchirés. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Il prend sa tête entre ses mains, réfléchit. La mémoire lui revient : Zoro. En quatrième vitesse, il se relève, pas de Roronoa en vue, ni de Kuma, rien. Il remarque quelques personnes ayant retrouvé leurs ombres prendre ses amis afin de les transporter à l'intérieur. Il s'y rend, toujours pas d'escrimeur en vue. Il ressort, court le plus vite possible, le cherche. Rouge, il voit du sang, avance encore un peu, l'horreur se produit sous ses yeux, un bain de sang, l'epéiste, debout, couvert de sang. Il s'approche en courant et se met devant lui.

\- Zoro !? Hey Zoro ! Que c'est-il passé ?!

Il prend le vert par les épaules, le secoue, criant toujours son prénom. Il a peur, il se pose des questions. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien.. Rien du tout..

\- Zoro ! Me fait pas croire qu'il ne sait rien passé !

Le corps, lourd, s'écroule sur l'épaule du blond qui, prit de panique crie encore une fois le prénom de Zoro. Ce dernier finit par fermer les yeux, fatigué. La douleur était insupportable.

\- Sanji.. Arrête de crier.

Yeux qui s'écarquillent chez le cook. Il finit par passer un bras du marimo autour de ses épaules, alors qu'un des siens se blottit dans le dos du vert pour le maintenir. Marchant difficilement, les deux arrivent finalement où les autres étaient, et Zoro finit par être déposé dans un lit.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Sanji, se tient près du corps endormi de l'escrimeur. Il n'est pas d'humeur à faire la fête ou quoi que ce soit. De plus il est à peine guérit. Il passe la main sur son côté gauche, où un bleu reste. Le Marimo n'avait pas était de main morte en donnant se coup avec son sabre. Il soupire et pose son regard sur l'homme qui hante ses pensées depuis son réveil. Tout cela lui à fait prendre conscience, qu'en faite, cette homme était important pour lui. Il alla même jusqu'à penser qu'il l'aimait. Mais le blond n'était pas prêt. C'est un homme à femme, ça ne se peut pas.

Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, lorsque le sabreur se réveilla, il en fût sûr ! C'était bel et bien de l'amour ! Son cœur bat la chamade et il est heureux de le voir en vie. Mais il ne part pas tout de suite le voir. Ce serait trop suspect. Donc, il attendit que le jeune renne qui sert de medecin, lui demande de donner à manger au sabreur.

Il fait une soupe. C'est bon. Ca nourrit, et ça n'a pas de mal à être avalé. Il remplit un bol, de la délicieuse soupe qu'il a préparé. Et, prenant une cuillère, il finit par aller dans la chambre de Roronoa. Son sourire se fane lorsqu'il voit que Nico Robin est là et qu'elle tient tendrement la main du vert en riant avec lui.

Il ne se fait pas prier et claque la porte en la refermant, faisant ainsi reculer doucement la brune qui sourit au cook. Ce dernier, forcé de faire comme d'habitude, tourne sur lui même, puis, posant un genou à terre, sous les yeux excédé du vert et ceux indifférent de Robin, prend la main de cette dernière, et tout en la lui embrassant, lui demande de bien vouloir quitter la chambre pour aller se reposer, la rassurant, en disant qu'il ne s'en prendait jamais au vert.

Une fois la demoiselle partie, il se pose lourdement sur la chaise à côté du lit du blessé qui ne le regarde pas du tout. Le cook soupire et lui tend l'assiette, et à la grimace du sabreur quand il lève les bras, le blond ramène à nouveau l'assiette vers lui ordonnant ainsi au sabreur de rester tranquille. Ce dernier bouda un instant, ne voulant pas manger, car il était déjà quelque peu en colère que le cook lui casse son instant avec la belle jeune femme, et il ne voulait surtout pas être aidé par lui.

Mais, forcé par le bruit résonnant de son ventre, il finit par accepter la cuillère tendu. S'ensuit une longue lignée jusqu'à se que le bol se finisse. Le cook n'aime pas le gaspillage. D'ailleurs, il n'aime tellement pas ça qu'il se penche et lèche les lèvres de son rival. Il fait peut être aussi cela car il a envis de goûter à ses douces lèvres. Il les trouve tellement délicieuse, qu'il pose le bol, agrippe les poignets du vert d'une main, et pose l'autre contre la joue. Ses lèvres touche celle précédement léchée, son pouce caressant la joue du sabreur, qui étoné laisse accès à la langue du cuisinier, qui pénètre sa bouche et joue avec la sienne.

Mais le souffle se fait court. L'air est partie. Et afin que tout les deux ne meurt pas, le blond se décolle, le visage rouge. Il n'ose en aucun cas regarder le vert, baisse la tête presque honteux de son geste, lâche les poignets, et sort de la chambre en courant. Il entend son prénom résonner, mais ne se retourne pas, avance, passe devant ses compagnons qui essaye de l'arrêter, mais il les évite et sort dehors. Il se pose contre un mur, posant une main au niveau de son cœur, et reprenant sa respiration.

-Mince, j'ai oublié le bol.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Dès que Roronoa fut debout, la première chose qu'il avait faite, fut de trouver le blond, car ce dernier n'étais pas revenut le voir et c'était donc toujours une autre personne. Il voulait s'expliquer, demander pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Il voulait tant savoir, qu'il avait crié sur le pauvre renne, puis sur Robin pour sortir plus tôt, en vain.

Il avait finit par trouver le blond, debout, en plein mileu, d'où il se rappelle, avoir prit toute la souffrance de son capitaine, donné par Kuma. Tout le sang a presque disparu, nettoyé par la pluie, et le jeune homme s'avance, parmis les amats de débris jusqu'à l'autre jeune homme. Il arrive à ses côtés, pose la main sur l'épaule du blond, qui ne réagit pas.

\- Cook ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

Le cuisinier, daigne diriger son regard vers le vert, yeux dans les yeux, ne détachant pas son regard de l'autre. Il sourit, doucement, presque dissimulé. Le blond approche son regard du vert, plantant ainsi son visage devant l'autre. Et calmement, ouvre la bouche pour enfin donner la réponse tant attendue.

\- Je t'aime, Zoro.

\- Tu...

\- Oui, c'est tout simple.

\- De... Depuis quand ?

\- Quand je t'ai trouvé ici, j'ai compris que je t'aimais.

Le vert ne sait que répondre. Le blond, l'homme accro aux femmes, amoureux de lui ? Quelque chose clochait, il en était certain. Ce n'était pas possible. Il regardait le blond, sans vraiment le voir, son regard perdu.

\- Tu dois surement te poser des questions, mais sache Zoro, que je garde quelques secrets.

\- Tu es gay ?

\- Non, plutôt bisexuelle. Mais je garde une préférance pour les hommes.

\- Mais... Tu es.. Si... Avec les filles.

\- Mais, tu ne connais pas mon passé. Comme je ne connais pas le tiens.

\- ...

\- Dis moi Zoro, qui est Kuina ?

\- Comment tu..

\- Tu parle en dormant. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. La nuit j'écoute, et j'apprend des choses.

\- Tu es bizarre.

Le blond hausse vaguement les épaules, il le sait, il se connait par cœur. Il sait aussi, qu'avec Zoro, il ne doit pas commencer de relation. Mais Sanji est un homme qui écoute souvent ses pulsions. Alors, il pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de l'escrimeur, lui volant ainsi un baiser, avant de se détourner.

\- Marimo, je ne te demande pas d'être avec moi. Mais laisse moi une nuit, quand tu le voudra.

Le vert n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais crut le blond ainsi ! Il ne répond rien et laisse le cuisinier partir jusqu'à disparaïtre de sa vue. Il soupire, baisse la tête et finit par retourner dans la salle où tout le monde était en train de préparer les derniers préparatif avant de partir.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Les cris, le sang, les pleurs. Il revoit cette main dure s'abattre sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre. Il est faible, il l'a toujours été. Il se sent à nouveau soulevé du sol, et mit à nu. Il a beau crier, pleurer, l'homme le viole. Encore et toujours. Toujours les mêmes et incéssants gestes. Il a mal, saigne de la tête, et de l'anus. Il sent le sexe de l'homme sortir d'entre ses fesses pour venir directement dans sa bouche. Horrible. Il s'étouffe, mais l'homme s'en fout. Les mais dans ses cheveux les arraches. Une parole fuse, « Ne t'enfuis pas. », et alors qu'il croit mourir pour de bon, il revient à la réalité.

Son regard est fixe devant lui, il souffle, respire vite, se sent mal. Ce souvenir qui revient le hanter dans ses rêves. Il n'en peut plus ! Il devient fou ! Le blond finit par se lever de son lit. Il regarde autour de lui et remarque que Franky n'est pas présent. Normal, c'est son tour de garde. Le marimo, par contre, c'est bizarre ! Il entend vaguement Usopp murmurer une demande en mariage à une certaine Kaya, et il quitte la pièce.

Le froid lui fouette le corps, mais cela lui fait tellement du bien. Il respire à plein poumons l'air salé. Son regard vagabonde sur le pont, à la recherche d'un certain petit pois. La vigie est allumé. Surement Franky. La cuisine aussi, peut être le marimo. Il se met à marcher et se dirige petit à petit vers son antre le plus précieux. Lorsqu'il arrive en plein milieu du pont un bruit se fait entendre. Il se retourne vivement et voit une sorte de mirage.

Mais quand il sent la pression de l'autre peau sur la sienne, il sait que ce n'est rien de ça. Il serre cette personne entre ses bras, et sens les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais ne dit rien, bien trop encore étonné de voir cette présence devant lui, contre lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps Sanji !

\- Je ne pensais jamais te revoir, Isabella !

\- Moi non plus tu sais !

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, auquel le blond répondit, avant de prendre la main de la dame, qu'il emmena dans la cuisine, il trouva le vert endormit sur la table, et fit signe à la violette de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller son nakama. Elle s'assit donc sans un bruit, en regardant l'escrimeur, tandis que le jeune blond faisait du café.

\- C'est un très bel homme.

\- Oui.

\- Ça va depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oui ! Comme tu peux le voir je suis en pleine forme !

\- Et ton œil ?

Il arrête tout mouvement, jusqu'à ce que sa main glisse sous sa mèche de cheveux, et touche, tâte du doigt ce qu'il y a sous son doigté. Comme pour se remémorer, encore et encore ce moment. Il sent ses doigts entrer dans son orbite vide et les retire en les regardant. Sang. Il nettoie vite fait avec un torchon trouvé là, et se tourne vers la dame.

\- Tu sais très bien.

\- Fais voir.

Il soupire. Il ne peut rien lui refuser. Il soulève sa mèche de cheveux, dévoilant un côté de visage où la peau est brûlé, arraché. Une grande cicatrice lui barre l'orbite vide qui saigne encore un peu. La femme ne bronche pas et rit doucement.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu le cache. Il est très beau.

\- Je me demande moi-même, les femmes tomberait amoureuse à coup sur.

Un boom se fit entendre, bruit annonçant que le marimo était réveillé, qu'il avait vu. Et merde, pensa le blond en remettant bien sa mèche tout en se dirigeant vers l'escrimeur à terre. En soupirant, il lui donna un coup de pied gentiment dans le ventre.

\- Réveillé Marimo ?

\- Ou... Ouais... Mais...

\- T'a rien vu, okay ?

\- Ou...

\- Pourquoi le cache-tu même à tes compagnons ?

\- Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, Isa'.

Il se retourne à nouveau, prenant des tasses, servant le café dans celle-ci en posant une devant la jeune dame, une devant le vert qui s'était rassit, et une devant sa place, sur laquelle il s'assit. La femme le regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'a vraiment pas changé, Sanji.

\- Mh...

\- Au fait, jeune homme aux cheveux vert ! Je me présente, Isabella Dallagrande.

\- Oh ! Et bien, je suis Roronoa Zoro.

\- Je le sais ! J'ai déjà vu ton avie de recherche. D'ailleurs Sanji, tu...

\- Ne m'en parle même pas. Je suis horrible dessus. Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Aucune réponse des deux personnes. Le vert se demande s'il a posé une question qu'il n'aurait pas dut poser. Le blond, néanmoins, finit par lever le regarde de sa tasse de café pour regarder son compagnon. Il penche la tête, levant l'oeil vers le ciel, réfléchissant.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu était si long Sanji ?

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ?

\- Tss. Toujours de la répartie, hein.

\- Toujours, ma belle.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'a pas appelé comme cela. Tu me rend nostalgique.

\- En même temps, cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

Nouveau moment de silence. Cette fois le cook ne relève pas la tête. Il hésite à répondre. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne veut surtout pas avouer la dure et blessante vérité. Non, ça lui ferait trop de mal, et personne ne doit savoir son passé. Il ne veut pas de pitié, rien.

\- Au baratie.

\- Le bateau où on t'a aussi rencontré ?

Le blond relève le regard, sourit à la dame aux cheveux violets, la remerciant du regard, avant de le diriger vers son nakama. Acquiesçant, il finit par enfin porte sa tasse à ses lèvres. Ceci était un mensonge, mais il vivait dans le mensonge. Il ne faisait que ça depuis des événements antérieurs.

\- Au fait Sanji, tu ne dormais pas ?

\- J'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis réveillé.

La seule femme présente dans la pièce sourit farouchement. Elle sait qu'il ne s'était pas réveiller par un bruit mais par un cauchemars. Elle connait parfaitement le jeune homme blond, tellement que lorsqu'elle vit leur micro-dispute, elle eut une mine triste.

\- Sanji, ne fait pas de bêtise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Vous avez déjà... ?

Les deux hommes rougissent quelque peu aux paroles, comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler. Sanji, après avoir posé sa tasse, redirige son regard sur la femme en face de lui. Le marimo quand à lui, détourne le regard, il ne s'est toujours pas fait à l'idée que le cuisinier l'aime.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle soupire de soulagement en regardant les deux jeunes hommes. Elle ajoute même qu'elle espère qu'ils ne feront rien. Aucun ne répondirent, et c'est en silence que chacun finit sa boisson. Puis au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme sourit tout en se levant et remerciant le cuisinier. Puis elle sortit de la pièce et disparu dans le noir de la nuit.

\- Je n'ai pas tout comprit.

\- Il n'y a rien a comprendre, Marimo.

Le blond se lève, débarrasse les tasses vides, et en profite pour les laver. Le vert ne bouge pas, fixant le cook, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les fesses rebondit du gentleman. Sa tête se remplit a nouveau de question alors que le blond finit de s'essuyer les mains, et de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Elle est quoi, pour toi ?

\- Une grande amie. Sans elle, tu ne m'aurais sans doute pas connus.

Le blond essaye d'ouvrir la porte, mais le vert vient la maintenir fermé en le collant contre la porte, et venant un peu plus près contre lui. Le blond se retourne, pour être face au vert, ce dernier remarquant une étrange lueur dans l'oeil de son comparse.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Marimo, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je voudrais dormir... S'il te plait...

Une pulsion. Il ne sait pas se qui lui prend ! Il pose ses lèvres contre celle du blond, qui écarquille doucement les yeux, et tente de le repousser. Le vert fronce les sourcils, ne le lâchant aucunement du regard.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne peux pas avoir de relation ? Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé et maintenant tu me rejette ?

Le blond se mord la lèvre, mais il ne peut définitivement pas répondre. Il ferme les yeux un instant, baisse aussi le visage. Sa tête bouillonne. Il met ses mains dessus pour la tenir. Avant de doucement sortir de cette état, de pousser l'escrimeur bien loin, et enfin, de sortir de la pièce. Il ne dormira pas le reste de la nuit.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

\- Sourcil en vrille, tu m'a toujours rien dit.

\- Mh..

\- Blondasse.

\- Ta gueule.

Le vert soupire. Le blond aussi. Tout deux se jugent du regard. L'escrimeur s'approche, le cuisinier recule. L'algue humaine sourit, le sourcil en vrille fronce son fameux sourcil. Le second de l'équipage pose ses mains de chaque côté du visage du citron, qui se retrouve alors bloqué contre le mur.

\- Si tu ne me le dit pas. Je n'ai qu'a essayer, pour voir.

\- Non !

Le blond arrive, comme la dernière fois, à pousser le vert, loin très loin de lui. Il s'enfuit alors de la pièce, de sa cuisine, l'abandonnant pour ne pas aller plus loin avec le vert. Ce dernier intérieurement, rage.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

\- Et si l'on faisait un jeu ?

\- Et que veux-tu faire, Capitaine ?

\- Papier vérité !

Tout le monde accepte et ainsi commence le jeu. Ils tirent tous un papier avec le nom d'une personne noté dessus. Ils écrivent ainsi chacun une question sur le papier à la personne destiné. Puis, ils les reposent dans un bocal. Le premier à tirer est Chopper.

\- Alors, c'est une question pour Zoro !

\- Mh ?

\- Donc Zoro, quelqu'un te demande si tu es amoureux.

Le vert glisse son regard vers Nami, puis Robin, avant de le faire atterrir sur le corps de Sanji, un peu plus longtemps. Avant de regarder un par un le reste des membres, il ne voulait pas paraître suspect ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Peut être, je ne sais pas.

\- D'accord, à toi de piocher.

Le vert se lève, hésite un instant, plonge sa main dans le bocal, et touille, touille, touille, tellement que tout le monde s'impatiente. Il tire finalement un papier, le lit une fois, curieux, et rougit doucement, il le lit une deuxième fois, pour savoir s'il a bien lu. Ce qui fait péter un câble au cuistot, qui en a marre d'attendre.

\- Alors, Marimo, on ne sait plus lire ?

\- Si si.. C'est pour Robin..

Le visage du cook s'illumine, il sait que c'est sa question qu'il a posé à Robin. Il pense savoir la réponse, non il la sait. Mais, il fallait bien trouver une question. Puis on sait jamais, il se trompe peut être. Non, Sanji ne se trompe jamais.

\- Est-ce.. Est-ce que.. Tu m.. M'ai.. M'aime ?

La brune rougit face à cette question. Les autres aperçoivent également les rougeurs du vert, bien qu'il soit de dos. Le cuisinier fronce les sourcils. Il avait sa réponse, il le savait. Mais au moins, il était sur à cent pour cent. Son cerveau, réfléchissait déjà à plusieurs choses.

\- Oui..

Un blanc s'intalle. Personne ne parle. Tout le monde est gêné, sauf Sanji, le capitaine et Chopper. Le pauvre petit renne, étant un animal à la base, ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour, puis, il est encore très jeune. Le capitaine, lui, est juste idiot. Sanji, réfléchit tant bien que mal. Le brun, finit par se lever en riant, il est vraiment à côté de la plaque.

\- Bah on ne continue pas ? Robin c'est à toi !

\- Ah oui !

La brune se lève, alors que le vert va se rasseoir, gêné. Elle pioche un papier au hasard, sans faire de chichi. Elle lit la question à haute et intelligible voix, puis se retourne vers le cook, qui a très bien comprit la question. Il ne répond pas. La brune l'appelle. Il ne réagit pas. Jusqu'à ce la rousse se lève et lui donne un coup sur la tête.

\- Sanji ! Comment as-tu commencé à fumer ?!

Le blond se replonge alors dans ses souvenirs. Il se voit, petit, attaché au lit, pleurant alors qu'un homme le regarde en souriant. L'homme âgé se déplace pour se poser sur le rebord du lit. Il dirige sa main, sale, vers le visage du jeune blond.

\- Quand.. Quand me laissera-tu ?

L'homme émet un rire gras, sa main, descendant sur le petit torse nu du gamin, jouant un instant avec les mamelons de l'enfant. Il se penche, et crache son haleine fétide sur le visage du sourcil en vrille.

\- Quand je te laisserais?~

Il enfonce ses doigt dégueulasse dans la cavité du petit alors que son autre main, le désape. Il ne prend même pas la peine de préparer et enfonce son membre plein de crasse dans l'orifice anale du petit, qui gémit, pleure, et crie de douleur. L'homme s'en donne a cœur joie, ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir. Il bouge, déchire les entrailles du petit qui est au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais L'homme arrive bientôt à son terme. Et déverse, son jet blanc entre les fesses du petit.

\- Quand tu sera un adulte.

Alors que Sanji, maintenant adolescent, est dirigé vers l'infirmerie, son esprit, reste ancré dans la passé et il se voit une semaine plus tard, dans la chambre des hommes. Il veut être un adulte, alors, il réfléchit. Que font les adultes que les enfants ne font pas ? Et là son regard s'arrête sur un sac d'un matelot. Un paquet de cigarette dépassant de la poche avant. Il eu une idée, et chipa le paquet, plein, partant se réfugier dans la cale, pour apprendre à fumer comme un grand. S'il avait su.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Il fronce le sourcil, et finit par ouvrir les yeux de terreur. Son esprit ayant continué un peu plus loin, quand le capitaine l'avait puni d'avoir fumé, d'avoir volé. Puis ce n'était pas seulement le matelot qu'il avait volé, tout l'équipage l'avait utilisé. Il met sa main au niveau de son cœur, tenant fortement son haut, alors qu'il soupire, soulager que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Puis, il décide de laisser vagabonder ses prunelles dans la pièce afin de savoir où il se trouve. Ses yeux s'arrête sur celle d'un sabreur. Il est étonné de le voir ici, réveillé, a veillé sur lui. Il serra un instant les draps qui se trouvent sous ses fins doigts. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Après que la question t'ai était posé, tu es tomber dans les pommes.

\- Mh...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le vert pose sa main aussi délicatement que possible, sur celle du blond qui retire immédiatement sa propre main. Il fait un drôle de visage avant de le tourner à l'inverse du Marimo. Ils sont seul dans la pièce, qu'il reconnaît enfin comme l'infirmerie.

\- Sanji ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Alors répond à la question, comment as-tu commencé a fumé ?

\- Zeff me traitait toujours de sale mioche. J'ai voulut lui montrer que j'étais un adulte.

\- Si ce n'est que ça pourquoi ça c'est passé comme ça ?

\- Ne t'en occupe pas, Marimo. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Pars.

Il se rallonge, dos au vert et s'enfonce sous sa couette. S'il n'y avait pas une bosse au milieu du lit, on aurait pût dire que celui-ci vide de la présence du blond. Le vert soupire à la mauvaise humeur apparente du blond et se lève pour le laisser tranquille. Et alors que sa main touche la poignée, une petite voix se fait entendre.

\- Reste, Marimo. S'il te plait.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Le blond souriait, la cuisine était sa passion, elle lui permettait de s'échapper à l'enfer de ses pensées. Ça le détendait. Et quand il cuisinait il n'avait que ça en tête, sauf quand une porte claquante et des cries lui firent relever la tête.

\- Tu n'avais pas a faire ça !

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux !

\- Mais tu savais mes sentiments !

\- Moi aussi j'en ai des sentiments !

\- Nami-swan ? Robin-Chwan ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux filles se tournent vert le blond, les bras croisés sous leurs poitrines, le regard noir. Robin finit par s'approcher du plan de travail et du blond, le regard presque larmoyant. Elle pose une main su le meuble regardant le jeune cuisinier.

\- Elle se dit mon ami. Elle sait que j'aime Zoro.. Elle couche avec..

Nami s'approche d'un pas de furie, alors que le cuisinier voit son petit monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Lui qui pensait s'approcher de plus en plus du Marimo. Cela tomberait-il a l'eau ? Nami tape du point sur le plan de travail en regardant son amie.

\- Tu devrais me comprendre ! Moi aussi j'aime Zoro !

\- C'est toi qui devrais me comprendre ! Même si tu l'aime, ne pas aller avec !

\- Tu a trente ans, et tu fais la gamine !

\- Je préfère faire la gamine que faire ce que tu a fais !

\- Les filles.. Calmez-vous..

\- Et toi Sanji, amoureux ?

\- Ah.. Heu.. Mh.. Oui..

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ne lui dit pas Sanji ! Elle va aller avec !

\- Mais non ! Dis-moi !

Le blond ne savait que dire. Il était presque comme paralysé, et puis.. Pour ce qui était d'aller avec, Nami l'avait déjà fait. Il soupire, sa tête retombant vers les crèmes qu'il faisait. Lorsque la porte de la cuisine claque, laissant apparaître le vert.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Les deux filles se taisent en baissant la tête, et se mordant la lèvre. Le cook, lui, la relève vers son compagnon et s'en approcha avec les sourcils froncés. Zoro, hausse les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du blond.

\- C'est pas vrai Marimo ! T'empestes à des kilomètre ! Va te laver avant de venir dans ma cuisine, alors que tu es plein de sueur ! Ne te présente pas ainsi devant Nami-swan et Robin-chwan !

\- Je fais ce que je veux !

\- Non ! Pas dans ma cuisine !

\- Manger !

La capitaine entre en furie dans la cuisine, sauf que Zoro, encore derrière la porte, est projeté en avant, où était la blond. Ce qui fit que tout deux tombent sur le sol. La tête de Sanji touche le plancher, alors que celle de Zoro tombe sur celle de ce dernier. Et.. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Leurs lèvres sont collés l'une contre l'autre. Sous le coup du choc, les deux garçons ne réagissent pas tout de suite. Et c'est le blond, bien qu'il aurait aimé glisser sa langue entre les lèvres chaude du vert, qui le pousse. Zoro émet un soupire. Il aurait aimé aller plus loin avec le blond. Beaucoup plus loin. Mais le monde était présent. Ils sont tout de même rouge, et ils ont finit par se relever. Zoro, part s'asseoir. Sanji, lui, distribue l'entré et finir les desserts.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Le repas était passé. Et seul restait Zoro et Sanji. Ils boivent tout les deux un café, face à face. Sans se dire aucun mot, sans rien faire d'autre que se regarder et de sourire de temps en temps. C'est calme. Rare, mais ça leur arrive quelque fois, même avant.

\- Pourquoi Sanji ?

Le sabreur a finit par parler. Le silence n'est pas gênant, mais il a besoin de parler. D'avoir une réponse. Même si ça ne lui plait pas, il en veut une. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Il ne lâche pas le blond du regard. Ce dernier se lève, mais Zoro se fait plus vif, et attrape la main du cuisinier pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner.

\- Sanji... Pourquoi... Pourquoi.. Ne plus vouloir avec moi.. Tu avais dit... Juste un plan cul au pire...

Le blond se rassoit. Il soupire, il baisse la tête, se mord la lèvre, et empoigne sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Il sait qu'il doit dire quelque chose. La vérité ou un mensonge. Que choisir ? Il relève la tête vers le visage triste du marimo.

\- Mh... Zoro.. C'est... Gênant...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.. ?

\- Je.. J'ai une..

\- Une.. ?

\- Maladie sexuellement transmissible.

Sanji l'a dit d'une voix presque inaudible. Zoro n'a pas entendu correctement, mais le message, arrivant peu à peu dans son cerveau, lui fit comprendre ce que disait Sanji. Il ne sait que dire, que répondre. Il as réfléchit à toute vitesse et répond aussi vite. Il a mit très peu de temps.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Si on fait l'amour, ou d'la baise comme tu dis, je te refilerais ses maladies !

\- Ouais. Mais y a des truc pour éviter ça.. Non ? Comme les préservatifs qu'on met pour pas avoir de gosse.

Le blond se sent affreusement gêné. Seul, le petit renne de l'équipage, savait qu'il avait une MST. Pour une fois il a dit la vérité. Mais... C'est beaucoup trop gênant. De plus le vert veux quand même... Le faire ? Voilà qu'il rougit à nouveau de gêne.

\- Je.. Je le sais.. D'habitude j'en utilise.. Mais.. J'en ai plus.. Et sur Thriller Bark, il n'y avait rien pour.. Et...

\- C'est bon j'ai compris.

\- Hein ? Heu ?

\- Je vais chercher les capotes.

\- Quoi ? La ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant ?

\- Bah... Ouais..

\- Marimo.. Pas ce soir.. Plus maintenant..

\- Alors, explique-moi comment tu l'a eu.

Le blond se fait encore plus petit. Si ça avait été possible, il aurait voulut partir loin, très loin. Il ne peux pas dire la blessante vérité. Il doit mentir comme les autres fois. Il ne doit pas changer aux yeux de l'équipage !

\- Je... Je ne sais pas..

\- Mh...

\- Je vais aller dormir, je suis fatigué. A demain, Marimo.

\- A demain, sourcil en vrille.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Sanji est dans la bibliothèque. Il essaye, avec ses petit doigts potelés d'enfant de prendre un livre, bien trop haut pour lui. Les pas se font entendre, il s'en va, sans le livre, se cacher. Un homme entre dans la pièce, et parle d'une voix forte.

\- Sanji ?

L'enfant reconnaît la grave voix, et sourit. La seule personne de l'équipage qui est tant soi un peu gentil avec lui. Il sort de sa cachette tout sourire, et sans un mot montre le livre qu'il veut. Le marin, attrape donc le bouquin et lui donne en souriant.

\- Ne dis pas que c'est moi.

Sanji acquiesse en souriant, et se retourne. Mais voilà que le gros bourrin de capitaine est à la porte. Il se penche, en se gratouillant le menton d'où plusieurs croute de peau tombe de la barbe. Sanji se retient de faire une grimace, alors que le livre entre ses mains disparaît.

\- All Blue, mer de rêve. Pourquoi as-tu volé ça ?

\- Je.. Je ... N'ai...

\- C'est moi qui lui ai donné.

\- Dan... Pourquoi avoir fais ça ?

\- J'aime bien ce livre, je lui ai conseiller.

\- Tcch. Part.

L'homme qui lui a passé le livre partit, la tête basse. Le capitaine, attend que ce dernier quitte la pièce, pour claquer des doigts. Ses deux chiens de garde partent à leurs tours. L'homme regarde Sanji un instant, avant de le tirer par les cheveux. Il l'amène dans une pièce. Le petit blond est déjà en pleure, il sait ce qui va arriver. Il sait que l'homme lui enfoncera encore et encore son gros sexe entre ses fesses. Mais il n'en ai rien. L'homme le jette dans le lit, et le maintient avec les mains au niveau du cou.

Puis d'une main habile de pirate, il sort un couteau de sa poche. Il regarde les deux yeux bleu océan de l'enfant. Enfin il dirige la lame rouillée vers l'oeil droit et entame la peau du sourcil au milieu de la peau. Sanji pleure. Il a mal. Le sang coule, goûte par goûte. Le pirate rit tout en jetant son couteau et enlevant le cigare d'entre ses lèvres. Il rapproche la pointe du cigare du visage et s'amuse à lui brûler le contour de l'oeil avec, afin d'éteindre ce qu'il fumait.

Et là, une fois le cigare à terre, il dirige sa main pleine de pustule vers l'oeil malmené, passe trois doigts sous la paupière, englobant l'oeil. Puis, il tire d'un coup sec. Le globe se déloge alors de l'orbite et si l'homme âgé le lache, il pendrait. Mais il tire encore une fois et arrache le nerf optique. Son rire se fait à nouveau entendre. Alors que l'enfant, sous le coup de la douleur, ne bouge plus, ne parle plus, il ne pleure même plus.

\- Même si on te l'offre. N'accepte pas. Tout sur ce bateau est à moi.

Sanji ouvre alors le seul oeil qui lui restait et met la main sur son orbite vide. Il retient un gémissement de douleur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu mal. Il entend du bruit et fait alors semblant de ne pas avoir mal. Il vit que Usopp le regardait.

\- Sanji ? Tu va bien ? - Ah.. Heu... Oui, ça va. - Si tu le dis...

Le cuisiner se relève en passant sa main sur son front pour enlever les traces de sueur, dernier signe qui montrait qu'il avait cauchemardé. Il prend son paquet de cigarette dans un calme olympien et sort de la pièce. Il se retrouve dans le froid de la nuit et soupire en s'allumant une cigarette. Quand il entend un bruit, il part dans la pièce principale du navire où l'escargophone sonne. Il hésite un instant à répondre, mais finit tout de même par décrocher.

\- Sanji ?

\- Isabella ?

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Ne me mens pas !

\- ...

\- Sanji... Je veux ton bien...

\- ...

\- Sanji...

\- Isabella... S'il te plait... Laisse-moi...

\- Mais...

\- Il arrivera ce qui arrivera...

Il racroche et part à l'infirmerie, attendre Chopper. Heureusement pour lui, le petit renne, est sur une trouvaille d'un nouveau médicament, et s'est donc levé tôt pour pouvoir continuer ses recherches. Quand le jeune medecin entre dans sa pièce, le cook est allongé sur le lit, une cigarette non allumé en bouche.

\- Sanji ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer !

\- Elle est éteinte.

\- Je vois... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? D'habitude tu ne viens pas par toi-même.

\- Mon œil a saigné l'autre jour, et il m'a fait mal cette nuit. J'ai encore mal.

\- Tu ne serais pas venue juste pour ça.

\- Usopp m'a vu ! Il te l'aurait dit, et tu m'aurais trainé de force.

\- Tu n'a pas de questions aussi ?

\- ...

Le blond se relève. Le renne vient prêt de lui pour osculter l'orbite vide. Il désinfecte, et met un pansement au dessus avant de le couvrir de la mèche de Sanji. Il sourit tristement en regardant le cuisinier. Celui-ci a baissé la tête.

\- Chopper... J'ai si peur...

Le petit animal monte sur les genoux du blond et tout deux échangent un câlin. Sanji finit par s'allonger a nouveau dans le lit, tenant Chopper contre lui comme une peluche. Le petit renne, le regarde et force l'homme en face de lui a le regarder.

\- De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

\- De l'amour que j'éprouve... De dérailler encore... De mes cauchemards.. De mon passé.. De moi..

\- Sanji...

\- J'aime Zoro ! Je veux faire des choses avec. Mais j'ai peur.

\- La peur est quelque chose de normal. Tout le monde la ressent. La colère est l'un des six sentiments primaire.

\- Oui...

\- Sanji, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Le passé n'est pas le présent et le futur. Si tu veux coucher avec Zoro, couche. En vous protégeant. Ce qui c'est passé, ne reviendra pas.

\- Tu a raison.. Merci Chopper...

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir consoler un nakama.

Les deux sourient. Sanji lâche peu à peu le petit renne, quelque peu rassuré. Il ferme les yeux, et finit par se rendormir. Le petit renne sourit doucement, avant de partir de la couche médicale, et de couvrir le blond avec une couverture.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Le cuisinier prend une bouteille de sake. Il sort ensuite de la réserve et il part ensuite vers la vigie. Il s'arrète une fois au pied pour regarder la sime. Il hésite un instant et finit par grimper à l'échelle. Il entre dans la pièce qui sent la sueur a plein nez. Il soupire, et trouve le marimo allongé en plein milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier ne faisait rien. Sanji s'en approcha tout doucement.

\- Marimo ? - Mh ?

Le blond soupira a nouveau, avant de s'asseoir. Il posa la bouteille, assez fortement, sur le torse nue du sabreur. Tout en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Le vert sourit, en se relevant en position assise, il déboucha la bouteille et de la porter à ses lèvres.

-Je suis prêt. Je veux le faire.

Tout ce que le sabreur vient de prendre en bouche se retrouve sur le sol. Il tourne ensuite vivement la tête vers le blond, jetant un drôle de regard de travers. Il ne comprend pas vraiment que Sanji lui dise ça d'un coup.

\- Quoi.. ?

\- Je veux faire l'amour.

\- Ça je l'ai compris idiot ! Mais ... Pourquoi tu change d'avis encore ?

\- Le passé n'est pas le présent. Et le présent n'est pas le futur. Ainsi, le futur n'est pas le passé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte.. ?

Le blond émet un petit rire, tout en souriant grandement au vert qui rougit. Il le trouve vraiment craquant. Le blond s'approche des lèvres du vert. Il va presque les posé sur les siennes quand il se recule, afin de mieux voir l'homme en face de lui.

\- Au faite.. Mon œil.. Ça ne t'embête pas... ?

\- On a tous des blessures de guerres.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, il touche la cicatrice qui barrait son torse. Avant de glisser la main sous la chevelure d'or de Sanji, caressant le pansement sur l'orbite vide, en souriant doucement, presque tendrement.

\- Chacun a des cicatrices, visible ou non. Luffy en a une sous l'oeil et a son cœur. Même s'il paraît un vrai idiot. Nami, Robin, Chopper et les autres, eux c'est aussi au cœur. Ils sont blessé intérieurement. Mais il faut être fière !

\- Fier ?

\- Fier, d'avoir vécu ce qu'une autre personne n'a pas vécu. Fier, d'avoir eu des problèmes, et d'en être sortit vivant, alors que d'autre surement en serait mort.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas fier... Marimo... Ça me fait peur...

\- Il ne faut pas. Sanji, je ne connais pas ton passé, tu n'en parle pas. Mais comme tu a dit, le passé n'est pas le présent. Là, maintenant, tu es avec nous, avec moi. Et pas où je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le même passé, nous n'avons pas vécu la même chose, tu ne sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement.

\- Tu es Sanji, le cuisinier des mugiwara. Le charmeur de dame. Le casse-pied, avec qui je me bat tout le temps.

\- Mais a part ça, tu ne connais rien...

\- Arrête de faire ton déprimé.

\- Je ne déprime pas.

Sanji se leva en soupirant. Zoro ne peux pas le comprendre, personne ne le peux ! Il est seul, tout seul. Comme toujours. Comme à chaque fois. Il pense alors à Zeff, Dan, Isabella, les hommes du Baratie, l'équipage Mugiwara. Au fond, il n'est peut être pas si seul que ça, mais... Il était sur que personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Il se dirige d'un pas lourd vers la prote de la vigie.

\- Tu pars ? Et pour notre partie de jambe en l'air ?

\- Je n'en ai plus envie.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Au loin, se dessine une île. Elle s'approche de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le bateau avance. Sanji est à l'avant du navire et regarde cette masse de terre. Il fume tranquillement une cigarette. Quand il entend des pas. Il se retourne sur lui même pour voir Robin et Nami. Toute deux lui sourient.

\- Sanji, tu n'a pas dit de qui tu étais amoureux.

\- Je suis sur que c'est de Zoro.

\- Moi je dit l'une de nous !

Le cook les regarde sans vraiment les regarder. A première vue, elles ont l'air de s'être réconcilié. La rousse et la brune s'approchent du blond en souriant, et celui-ci tente de rendre un sourire, en se reculant. Mais il reste bloqué contre la rembarde.

\- Pourquoi te sauve-tu?~

\- Reste avec nous. ~

Sanji sent les lèvres de la rousse sur le coin des siennes, alors que la main de la brune se pose contre son torse. Le blond rougit, alors que les mains des femmes se font plus insistante. Celle de la brune glisse, pour aller vers le pantalon et le déboutonner.

\- Nami-swaan... Robin-Chwaan.. Arr... Arrêter...

Mais les filles ne l'écoute pas. Alors que la main de Nami rejoint celle de Robin pour ouvrir un peu plus le pantalon de Sanji, ce dernier repousse les mains des filles et s'en va un peu plus loin. La rousse et la brune sourient.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas nous.

Le rousse sort un carnet, et l'ouvre à une page bien précise nommé « La personne que Sanji aime ? », puis, descendant il y voit plusieurs prénom. La brune tend alors un stylo à Nami, qui raye alors leurs prénom.

\- Au suivant.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Le bateau accoste sur l'île. Nami s'empresse de donner les tâches à chaque membre de l'équipage. Ainsi, Sanji se voit aller chercher la nourriture en compagnie d'Ussop, qui doit aussi acheter quelque trucs. Chopper est avec Franky pour la médecine et la charpenterie. Luffy et Zoro doivent rester surveiller le bateau. Brook peut faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Et vous ?

\- Nous avons quelque à faire avec Robin.

Tout le monde fit ce que la navigatrice avait prévu. Sanji part tout de suite avec le cannonier en ville, suivit, sans le savoir, par les deux femmes du navire. Le blond et le brun parle tout en achetant ce qu'ils avait besoin.

\- Dis-moi, Ussop... Tu es amoureux ?

\- Que ? Ah.. Heu..

Le brun rougit discrètement et le cuisinier sourit, alors qu'il s'approche doucement de lui. Nami et Robin sont attentive et se demande si elles ont raison. Le blond tapote finalement l'épaule du plus jeune. Mais les filles ne desespèrent pas.

\- Comment est la personne qui a sut conquérir ton cœur ?

\- Elle n'est pas sur le bateau. Elle est très gentille et douce. Elle se nomme mademoiselle Kaya.

La blond écoute de manière attentive. Bien qu'il le savait déjà, il joua la carte de la personne ne savant rien et sourit en ajoutant qu'elle devait alors être très belle, et qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance. Le sniper rougit un peu plus en pensant à l'élue de son cœur.

\- Mais pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Enfin... Usopp.. Je me demandais...

Il joue la carte de la tristesse et, quitte à passer pour un idiot, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, non ? Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, faussement gêné. Il fait semblant de ne pas oser regarder son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji ?

\- Je... Et bien.. Tu sais... Je pense que je suis un peu trop sur les filles..

\- Tu veux devenir gay ?

\- Non ! Non ! C'est juste que je regarde après tout le monde, mais je voudrais trouver la personne qui sera pour moi l'être chère que j'ai. Et pour cela je dois arrêter de sauter sur les femmes en draguant n'importe comment.. Je... Tu n'aurais pas.. Une .. Ou deux parade, pour être doux et pas être un bourrin comme moi.. ?

\- Tu tombe bien ! Avant on me nommé Usopp le tombeur de fille ! Presque tout les filles étaient amoureuse de moi !

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Alors qu'Usopp et Sanji continuent de parler, Nami et Robin déçues, griffonent le nom du sniper sur la liste et retourne tristement au bateau. Elles se demandent ce qu'elles peuvent faire pour trouver la personne dont Sanji est amoureux. Il ment à Usopp ! Elles se rapellent que, quelques jours plus tôt, il leur avait avoué qu'il aimait quelqu'un.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Le vert se dirige vers l'échelle de corde afin d'y descendre, mais le cook lui attrape l'épaule, tout en souriant en coin. L'autre fronce les sourcils en regardant le blond. Puis il les hausse, se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

\- Où vas-tu marimo ?

\- En ville, je vais me promener un peu.

\- Ne part pas seul tu va te perdre !

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je ne vais pas me perdre !

\- Je viens quand même !

Le blond fait un sourire, alors que le vert commence à descendre l'échelle de corde. Nami, qui était avec Robin, l'apella et lui montra le cook qui descendait. C'est une occasion en or ! Savoir où va le cook, avec qui et pour quoi faire ? Peut-être trouveraient-elles aussi qui est la personne dont Sanji était amoureux ?

Elles se lèvent alors, et descendent aussi du navire, suivant ainsi le cook. Elles remarquent qu'il est avec le marimo et que ceux-ci ne se disputent pas. Ils parlent tranquillement. Les filles trouvent cela quelque peu bizarre mais ne préfère pas relever.

Le vert et le blond discutent tranquillement, et se sourient même de temps en temps. Ils marchent tranquillement en ville, quand tout deux passent devant une maison. Une femme peu habillé se plante devant eux. Elle sourit farouchement.

\- Bonsoir jeunes hommes.

\- Bonsoir jeune demoiselle. ~

\- S'lut.

\- Ça vous dit pas de vous détendre ? ~

Elle s'approche un peu plus, alors qu'elle prononce un prix pour une soirée avec elle et qu'une autre femme tout aussi peu vêtue arrive. Elles draguent quelque peu les deux jeunes hommes, mais Sanji finit par attraper le poignet du vert et commence à partir.

\- Nous étions en si bonne compagnie, mais excusez-nous, nous avions quelque chose d'important à faire.

Sanji tourne dans la première rue qu'il croise, tirant le marimo avec lui qui fronce les sourcils. Le vert le bloque d'ailleurs au mur, et lui lance un regard noir plein de reproche. Elles étaient belles, il se serait bien taper une.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Le cook avait aussi froncé les sourcils. Il était quelque peu jaloux de ses femmes. Même s'il fallait payer, Roronoa serait bien resté avec. Il soupire et tourne le visage, d'un air boudeur, alors que le vert fait de même.

\- On aurait pu s'amuser.

\- Qui a dit qu'on allait pas s'amuser ? ~

\- Q-Quoi... ?

Le blond sourit, et le vert le regarde étrangement, tout en arquant le sourcil. Que passait-il par la tête du sourcil vrillé ? Puis il remarque la main du blond descendre dans sa poche de pantalon, et en retirer une capote. Il comprit.

\- Tu veux ?

\- Oui, si tu arrive a me chauffer. ~

\- J'y arriverais. ~

Le vert fait un sourire carnassier, alors que sa bouche se colle à celle du blond. Ses mains glissent sur les côtes, venant les caresser à travers du vêtement, avant de descendre encore sur le bassin du cuisinier afin de l'approcher et de le faire rencontrer avec le siens. Les mains du blond, s'attache au cheveux, à la base du cou, caressant doucement la nuque.

Les filles n'en reviennent pas, elles en reste bouche-bée. Zoro et Sanji étaient pour elles... Des personnes qui n'irait jamais ensemble. Pourtant, là, devant leurs yeux, il s'était passé ce qu'il s'était passé. Et toute deux finir par faire demi-tour. Elles allaient laisser les deux tourtereaux en paix. Elle riaient doucement, quand une main, dans un gant de granite marin se pose sur la bouche de Robin, lui faisant perdre alors ses forces. Les bras de Nami sont attrapé, et la rousse crie d'un coup.

Le blond repousse le vert, et tourne la tête vers la droite. Il avait entendu le cri de Nami, il en était sur. Zoro hausse le sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il passe, et ré-attaqua la bouche du blond, qui le repousse à nouveau, avant de commencer à partir. Laissant en plan le vert, donnant juste en indice le prénom de Nami. Le vert, comprenant un minimum, suivit le blond. Et tout deux arrivèrent sur la scène de crime.

Sanji se jeta avec sa jambe enflammé sur l'homme qui attaquait Nami, alors que Zoro, s'occupait à l'aide de ses sabres, de celui qui s'en prenait à Robin. Les deux hommes finirent vite écorché sur le sol, blessé gravement, voir mortellement. Zoro soupire en regardant Sanji, sachant qu'il a encore raté un moment avec le cuistot. Les filles, elles soupirent de soulagement, heureuses, que pour une fois Sanji, le prince charmant, du moins celui sauveur, soit venue à leur rescousse. Robin dépose un léger baiser de remerciement sur la joue du vert, lui apportant la jalousie du blond, et de la rousse. Qui, de la part de Nami, fronce les sourcils avec un regard noir, alors que Sanji le cache un peu plus.

Mais toute deux se rappellent ce que le blond et le vert faisaient, ce qu'ils allaient faire, et toute deux se regardèrent quelque peu coupable, quelque peu triste, quelque peu jalouse. La brune et la rousse voulait le vert. Mais elles se dirent que Sanji était un sacré concurrent, et qu'il pourrait à tout moment prendre le vert, rien que pour lui.

\- Sanji-kun, Zoro-kun que faisiez vous dans les parages ?

Feinte de la navigatrice, pour dire qu'elles n'espionnaient pas, pour dire, qu'elles ne les avaient pas suivit, pour dire, qu'en tant normal, Sanji et Zoro, ensemble c'est dangereux. La plupart du temps une bagarre éclatait. Ils se cherchent, et ils se trouvent.

\- Je n'avais plus de cigarette, alors je suis partis en acheter, et j'ai rencontré le Marimo. Il avait l'air perdu, cherchant un bar. Donc, on s'est dirigé vers de quoi étancher sa soif et m'acheter des cigarettes.

-C'est fermé les tabacs à cette heure-ci, Sanji ! Avoue que tu voulais aller te taper une femme.

Le cuisinier rougit. Ce n'était pas exactement une femme qu'il voulait se taper, mais un homme, et pas n'importe lequel. Comment a-t-il pu ? Tombé amoureux du Marimo, c'est horrible, même catastrophique ?

\- Et vous que faisiez-vous là ?

\- Nous nous promenons, Zoro-kun.

\- Je suis sur que des homme qui font les putes vous plaise.

\- Marimo ! Ne parle pas ainsi ! On va raccompagner Nami-swan et Robin-Chwan.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé.

\- J'insiste, des beautés tel que vous.. Vous serez encore embêtées.

Les filles baissent la tête, presque honteuse de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement. Et tout les quatre se mettent en route, et se redirige vers le bateau, dans un silence les plus complets. Tout le monde regarde ses pieds, aucun ne bronche, on entend à peine les respirations. La route se fait longue jusqu'au Sunny, très longue, et alors qu'il passe à peine le bar de prostitués où celle qui les avait accosté jette un regard noir, en signe de jalousie. Jalousie qui n'a pas lieux d'être, car elle a beau pensé que les deux jeunes hommes finiront nue dans le lit des jeunes femmes les accompagnants, il n'en ai rien. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir le vert, ou même le blond, ils sont tellement plus distingué que d'autre personne.

Sanji s'allume une cigarette, manque de nicotine, et surtout mal à l'aise. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être le fait qu'il sache que Nami et Robin sont sur Zoro, et sachent se qu'il se passe avec. Ou alors, le fait qu'il promette à Zoro de s'envoyer en l'air, mais il n'en ai rien, encore une fois ?

Le petit groupe arrive a destination. Nami et Robin, à l'aide du cuistot monte sur le sunny, le vert attendant en bas. Le blond , rejoint son marimo quelques minutes plus tard, et n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant le sabreur, approche le cuisinier, attrape son menton, lui relevant la tête, et l'embrasse presque tendrement, lui signifiant, qu'il ne lui en veut pas d'avoir couper ce moment pour sauver Nami et Robin.

\- Mh.. Marimo ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait... ?

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je.. Je ne sais... Pas trop...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux être tranquille avec toi.

Le vert sourit à l'entente de la phrase prononcé à petit voix, et attrape la main du cook, lui embrassant le cou, car le blond avait tourné le visage, sans doute gêné par ses paroles. Et tout deux se remettent en route, tranquillement. Le blond suis le vert, mais peut-être que cela est une mauvaise idée ?

\- Zoro.. Je.. Je devrais prendre la tête pour trouver la route..

\- Non. Je vais te faire une surprise.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai repéré un truc ce matin et je voulais à tout prix t'y emmener. Donc c'est une bonne occasion.

\- Tu va nous perdre..

\- Non.

\- Tu a un sens de l'orientation catastrophique.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Comment ça ? Bien sur que si baka !

\- Sanji, si je me perd, c'est que je le fais exprès. Je sais que quelqu'un viendra me chercher. Si je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, c'est parce que je veux passer du temps avec.

\- Mais bien sur...

\- Crois moi.

\- Je ne te croirais que si tu arrive a nous emmener au lieu où tu veux aller sans te tromper une fois, et avant le lever du soleil.

\- Ça marche ! Suis-moi. ~

Ils reprennent leur route, et une trentaine de minute plus tard ils arrivent devant un grand bâtiment. Sur la façade on pouvait lire en grand le nom de l'institution, et en plus petit, juste en dessous, ce qu'offrait comme service.

\- Hotel.. Spa.. Restaurant... Zoro... C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Un lieu de calme, où l'on pourra se détendre.

\- Il.. Se...

\- Ne dit rien ! Et suis moi.

Le vert serre un peu plus la main du cuisinier qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché, et tout en souriant face à l'étonnement du blond, et sans doute aussi à la joie caché, se dirige vers l'entré. Il frappe à la porte, on lui répond, même s'il est minuit passé.

\- Oh. Vous êtes l'homme qui est passé dans l'après-midi. Veuillez me suivre.

Oui, le vert avez déjà prévus de passer. Il était venus dans l'après-midi, sans rien dire, et avait discuté avec le chef de l'hôtel. Puis d'un commun accord, et avec un peu de violence et de persistance de la part de l'escrimeur, le marché était passé.

\- Bien, tout vous est ouvert. Vous pouvez aller aux bains, aux massages, aux sauna, et tout. Le bémol, c'est que personne ne sera là, donc vous devrez vous masser vous même.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Voici donc votre chambre.

Chambre luxueuse, c'était magnifique, décoration raffiné, épuré, de bon goût. Déjà rien qu'a voir la devanture du bâtiment, nous ne pouvons en penser moins. Les couloirs sont superbes, chaque chambre est parfaitement propre et bien rangée.

Le cuisinier n'en revient pas. Il regarde, étonné ou bizarrement, Zoro, et une autre fois les lieux montré par le maître d'hôtel avec envie. L'homme finit par prendre congé et laisser les deux membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille dans leur chambre.

\- Zoro... Je ne suis pas une fille, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça.

\- Fille ou pas, tu en a besoin, j'en ai besoin. Pour une fois qu'il y a une chose comme cela autant en profiter, non ?

\- Oui... Mais cela coûte combien ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. ~ Prépare toi j'ai envie d'aller au bain !

Le cuisinier acquiesce, mais il ne fait que se lever et se diriger vers la porte. C'est que partir comme ça, d'un coup, qu'avec ses habits et ses cigarettes, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se préparer. Alors tout deux partirent vers les bains. Et bien que l'hôtel était grand, aucune personne n'était présente. Les clients devaient, sans doute déjà tous dormir.

Les bains chauds, ils se mettent tout le deux nus, et plonge dans l'eau. Il respirent calmement, les muscles se détendent, les yeux se ferment, et ils sont là, côte à côte. Les peaus se frôlant à peine, les torse se relevant et redescendant au rythme de la douce respiration.

Ils ne parlent pas, ils ne bougent pas, ils profitent. Ils ont un instant rien qu'à eux, un instant de calme. Puis doucement le vert se rapproche du blondinet, et passe un bras autours de ses épaules. Le blond rouvre les yeux et le regarde, en souriant doucement.

\- Je te ferais un massage après, si tu veux. - Tu sais faire des massages toi ? - Oui. Quand j'étais petit je devais toujours en faire a une amie d'enfance. Je n'ai pas perdu la main. - Je voudrais bien voir ça. - Alors lève ton cul, je vais te montrer.

Les deux se lèvent, et se dirigent vers une table de massage. Le cuisinier s'y allonge sur le ventre, montrant son popotin en pleine air, alors que le vert enfile une serviette autour de sa taille, et en place une sur le fessier du blond. Il se tourne ensuite vers la ribambelle de produit, et les examine un à un.

Il finit par trouver son bonheur, le produit qu'il lui faut. Prenant le tube et l'ouvrant, il finit par faire couler le liquide ambré sur ses mains. Il touche le liquide l'huileux du bout des doigt et, reposant le flacon, se tourne vers le blond. Presque délicatement, il pose ses mains sur les épaules du cuisinier, et commence à les lui masser. Ses paumes de main s'appuient, alors que les pouces font des arc de cercle circulaire. Il descend un peu les mains sur les omoplates avant d'aller masser la nuque.

\- Tu es tout tendu. Tu devrais faire des massages un peu plus souvent.

\- Tu es pareil, j'en suis sur.

\- Mais toi, tu fais attention à ton corps, à ton apparence, contrairement à moi.

\- Un pirate ne peut s'offrir un massage. Surtout souvent.

\- Sans doute, mais tu devrais.

Un moment de silence se refais, alors que les mains descendent dans le bas du dos, glissant sur les côtes, le long de la colonne vertébrale, massant la chute de reins, et autre point noué de nœud. Et c'est ainsi que, pendant plusieurs minutes, le vert masse le blond soupirant de plaisir.

\- Zoro.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu avais raison.

L'escrimeur sourit. Il n'en avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre le sens caché de cette phrase, annonçant qu'effectivement, il massait bien, qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main, comme il avait si bien dit plus tôt. Il arrête de masser le dos, pour reprendre de l'huile et cette fois poser les mains sur les talons du cuisinier, lui massant en premier les pieds, pour ensuite remonter lentement, presque sensuellement sur les mollet, afin de finir après quelques minutes sur les cuisses. Ses mains allaient et venaient, s'approchant de plus en plus du fessier caché du blond. Il en rêvait tellement de ses fesses, s'il pouvait... ! Mais non ! Il ne doit rien faire, rien tenter.

\- Zoro.. Tu veux que je te masse, ou tu veux retourner dans les bains ?

Le vert fixe les fesses recouverte du blondinet, et ne répond pas tout de suite. Il se mord la lèvre, avant de lâcher un « Oh, et puis zut ! » et d'enlever la serviette qui gâchait son bonheur. Et pose ses mains sur les globes de chaire. Les massant allègrement, le vert sourit lorsqu'il entend un léger gémissement du cook, et lorsqu'il remarqua les rougeurs sur les oreilles du cook.

\- Que.. Zoro... Arr...

Le vert se sentait chauffer, il sentait aussi que son entre-jambe devenait en feu, se gorgeant peu à peu de sang. Et c'était pareille pour le cuisinier, qui finit par se lever, repousser doucement Zoro et d'aller se glisser dans l'eau encore chaude du bain publique, rejoins bien assez vite par l'escrimeur.

\- Ne m'approche pas.

\- Sanji...

Le blond tourne la tête , à l'autre bout du bain, évitant ainsi la présence de Zoro qui s'approche petit à petit de lui. Une fois à son niveau, il caresse doucement la nuque de Sanji, qui se laisse faire, toujours le rouge au visage. Le jeune manieur de sabre se penche et embrasse le cou de l'autre jeune homme qui frissonne. La jambe noire se tourne, en se mordant la lèvre

\- Zoro...

\- Quoi... ?

\- Je...

L'ex chasseur de pirate n'écoute en aucun cas les paroles du blond, et pose ses lèvres sur celle face à lui, lui caressant toujours la nuque, stratagème, aussi, pour qu'il ne s'enfuissent pas. Son autre bras se cale sur sur les côtes de l'homme en face de lui en les lui caressant. Le baiser s'intensifie, avec la langue du marimo qui se glisse entre les lèvres de KuroAshi, qui accepte finalement la baiser, donnant ainsi accès à sa cavité buccale et à sa propre langue.

Le vert finit par prendre en main chaque coté du bassin du blond, et à l'aide de ce dernier, le hisse sur ses cuisses. Ses mains glisse a nouveau sur les globes de chaire les massant sans vergogne alors que celle du cuisinier se perd dans la chevelure de son presque amant. Le baiser se fait plus torride, ainsi que les caresses. Les hanches, bougent, frottant ainsi les virilités entres-elles. Les excitations montent, les bouches se font désireuses, les mains intensifient un peu plus les caresses.

Roronoa finit par glisser un doigt entre les fesses rebondit du cuisinier, caressant sans gêne l'anneau de chair qu'il finit par pénétrer de l'index. Le cook gémit doucement contre les lèvres du vert, s'accrochant par la même occasion aux épaules. Le second de l'équipage bouge son doigt et fait des allers et venue, avant d'en ajouter un deuxième, puis un troisième. Le blond gémit toujours plus, et sent son membre parfaitement en érection, il tremble de plaisir, lorsque les doigts trouve son point sensible. Il en veut plus, encore, que le vert continue, le prenne, là, dans l'eau qui ajoute encore des sensations. Il sent les doigt se retirer, et le gland du sexe du vert frotter contre son intimité. Il essaye alors de se reculer.

\- Non.. Zoro... !

\- Quoi ?! - Nous n'avons pas de préser...

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors tu sais ce que j'ai !

\- Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime bien, je veux te faire l'amour, et tant pis si tu me contamine. On sera malade ensemble.

Le vert embrasse le blond, plus d'une fois. Ce dernier fond sous les paroles, les baisers, et son prénom murmuré suavement de la part de son futur amant, et alors que l'escrimeur commence à pénétrer son anneau de chair, il perd complètement les pédales, et se laisse prendre par le jeune homme.

La verge glisse de plus en plus, jusqu'à pénétré entièrement le blond. Zoro sourit, alors que Sanji gémit, les yeux fermé, les mains crispé sur les épaules de l'autre homme. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle, surtout avec un homme en tant que soumis. Mais il sait ce qui arrive après sera très bon.

Il finit par donner un petit coup de bassin lorsqu'il se sent prêt, et Zoro commence aussi à bouger le bassin, les mains sur les hanches du blond, l'aidant à monter et descendre de la verge pulpeuse. Les deux gémissent et s'embrassent, laissant les hanches aller à leur propre rythme, tout d'abord, lent, suave, ils font durer le moment, ils profitent enfin d'être seul, ils profitent enfin de pouvoir s'adonner l'un à l'autre.

Puis les coups se font plus rudes, plus forts, et vont plus vite. Les deux gémissent, crient de plaisir, les lèvres se frôlent, mais les baisers ne se font plus, pour cause du manque de souffle. Les mouvements vont au maximum, alors que la main du vert vient caresser l'entre jambe du blond jusqu'à lors délaisser.

Le cook, n'en peut vraiment plus et, dans un orgasme, se déverse entre les deux torses, et dans l'eau. Le sabreur, lui continue ses vas et viens, mais finit vite par rejoindre le cuisinier, et de se libérer dans son antre chaude. Les respirations reviennent doucement, et le vert, libère son membre de la prison de chaire de Sanji, tirant ainsi un dernier gémissement au blond.

La descente sur terre se fait lentement pour les deux qui, exténués, n'attendent pas plus pour aller dormir. Ils se dirigent, vers leur chambre, prenant leurs vêtements au passage qu'ils déposent sur un fauteuil dans la chambre. Ils vont tout les deux dans le même lit. Alors que Sanji revient un peu a lui et se met dos au sabreur, ce dernier se met face au cuisinier et l'entoure de ses bras, posant sa tête contre celle du blond. Et tout deux s'endorment ainsi, enserré l'un contre l'autre, bercé par un doux "je t'aime" venant du sabreur.

Lendemain matin, le blond était réveillé, comme souvent, avant le vert. Et avec quelques difficultés, avait réussit à s'extirper des bras de l'autre homme. Sans attendre, il était partit à la salle de bain privé, prenant ses habits au passage. Il alluma la douche, déposant ses affaires sur un meuble, avant de s'enfoncer sous l'eau chaude.

Et tout lui revint en tête : ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zoro, ce qu'ils avaient fait, et sans se protéger ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais contaminer un inconnu, il s'en fout, alors que contaminer Zoro, il s'en fout un peu moins. Et si celui ci devient comme lui ? ... Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, c'est sur ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire de mal a ses équipiers, ses amis. Et Zoro et lui, ils étaient quoi exactement ? Amis ? Ennemis ? Amant d'un soir ? Amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Sex friends ? Pourtant... Les gestes de Zoro... Ces paroles... Lui faisait penser à plus, beaucoup plus. Que devait-il faire ?

Tout en finissant de réfléchir, il lava son corps, et ses cheveux, avant de se rincer, et de sortir de la douche, enfilant ses affaires sales de la veille. Puis, il sortit de la salle de bain, et remarqua le vert assit sur le lit, le visage encore endormi.

\- B'jour.

Le blond répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la grande porte menant dans le couloir, quand il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille, et une bouche venir se presser contre son cou. Il frissonna sur le moment puis se dégagea des bras du sabreur.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Le blond sortit sans laisser de réponse, laissant le vert planté où il était. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sanji avait dit, il y a quelque temps, qu'il l'aimait, cela devrait toujours être le cas, non ? De plus avec hier. Il verrait bien. Et dans un haussement d'épaule et un bâillement qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Le vert cherche du regard le cuisinier, mais ne le voit pas. Voilà que depuis ce jour là, il l'évite. Cela fait... bien plus d'une semaine, et le sabreur commence à en avoir marre, très marre. Il sent qu'il va exploser à tout moment, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Alors qu'il voit enfin le cuisinier, il remarque aussi qu'il est accompagné de Nami. Le sabreur fronce les sourcils, jaloux, alors que les deux personnes entre dans la chambre de la rousse.

Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule, et tourne la tête vers le visage souriant de Robin. Elle lui demande de suivre, et se dirige alors vers la chambre de Robin. Alors que Robin lui dit de s'asseoir sur le lit, elle se pose sur un chaise face à lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Kenshi-san ?

\- Rien pourquoi ?

\- Tu es sur de ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant Cook-san t'ignore.

\- Mh.

La brune se penche un peu plus vers le sabreur en le regardant, alors que celui détourne le regard, quelque peu gêné de savoir qu'elle a remarquée ce « froid » entre le sourcil en vrille et lui. Il tourne le visage et croise les bras sur son torse.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Oui, sans doute. Mais en tant que Nakama, je voudrais vous aider.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est possible... Je ne sais pas moi même...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout es bizarre depuis Thriller Bark.

\- Oh ? Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà moi. Je ressens les mêmes symptomes que j'avais pour Kuina, quand j'étais petit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mon cœur bat plus vite quand je le vois, quand je suis près de lui. Je veux l'embrasser, et faire plus. Je pense de plus en plus à lui.

\- Tu l'aime...

\- Sans doute.

\- Et lui ? Il t'aime ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il m'a.. avoué qu'il m'aimait... Mais... Sur l'île on a fait... Et depuis il est encore plus distant, et m'évite... M'ignore..

\- Il ne doit plus t'aimer... De plus, il suivait Nami.

Une lueur de tristesse passe dans le regard du vert. Alors que la brune, se lève et, de sa démarche féminine, se glisse sur les cuisses de l'escrimeur. Elle passe le bras autours du coup du manieur de sabre en lui souriant doucement, approchant ses lèvres de celles en face d'elle.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te le faire oublier.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

\- Sanji-kun !

\- Oui, Nami chérie ?

-Viens, on doit parler !

La jeune rousse attrapa la main du blond et part avec dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fait s'asseoir le blond sur une chaise, tandis qu'elle se met sur son lit. Elle regarde Sanji de manière calme, et sérieuse.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler Nami-swaan ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Zoro ?

\- ... Non...

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'évites ?

\- Cela se voit tant ?

\- Bien sur ! Ecoute, je vais y aller franco. Robin et moi on a fait des recherches. Et on sait que tu l'aime.

\- Je...

Le cuisinier baisse la tête. Il est complètement gêné que la rousse et la brune le savent, alors qu'il a tout fait pour ne pas le montrer. Il se demande ce que les filles vont faire, car il sait qu'elles aussi en avait après lui.

\- Ne dit rien, on va t'aider.

\- Comment.. ?

\- On a bien vus que Zoro avait un faible plus pour toi que pour une autre personne. Mais pour qu'on t'aide, il faut que je sache pourquoi tu l'évites.

Le blond se trémousse. Il est complètement gêné. Il ne sait plus où se mettre, et il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de partir, loin d'ici, loin de tout. Le regard de Nami le fait se sentir mal à l'aise. Ses pensées dérive sur le pourquoi il évite Zoro, et il se dit qu'il ne pourra jamais le dire. Puis... Peut être pourrait-il faire un effort, vus qu'elle en fait un.

\- Alors ?

\- Je... J'ai un truc a dire... Mais... Seulement deux personne le sait.

\- Oh qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et qui le sait ?

\- Ceux qui le sache, sont le Marimo et Chopper. Bien que le marimo ne sait pas tout. Mais.. En gros... Je suis malade.

\- Je vois... Et c'est quoi comme maladie ?

\- Une maladie sexuellement transmissible.. Et..Mh..

\- Je vois...

Elle fit un doux sourire au cuisinier, en lui attrapant la main, et la lui caressant. Le blond relève donc le visage vers la jeune fille. Il lui rend son sourire, heureux, qu'elle ne l'envoit pas pêtre, ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais avec Zoro vous avez.. ?

\- Oui.. Le soir où vous avez était agressé, on s'est rendu dans un magnifique SPA... Et là... Je ne voulais pas... On avait pas de protection... Mais il a voulus quand même faire, et j'ai perdu la raison...

\- Je pari que tu t'en veux.

\- Oui...Je ne voulais pas... Pas un de vous... Surtout pas lui...

\- Ecoute Sanji, il le savait, non ? Il savait les risque qu'il prenait. Il savait ce qu'il arriverait. Il n'est pas bête, il n'aurait pas couché avec toi, pour attraper ce truc, si ce n'était qu'une partie de jambe en l'air.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, puis vous pouvez toujours allé voir Chopper pour qu'il fasse les tests pour savoir si Zoro l'a attrapé.

\- Je... Dois faire quoi alors ? ...

\- Tu bouge ton cul, et tu cours dans les bras de Zoro, en lui disant que tu l'aime !

Le blond agrandit son sourire, avant de se relever en toute vitesse et de partir à la recherche du vert. Cherchant partout, ou presque sur le bateau, il finit par s'arrêter, triste de ne pas trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait.

\- Sanji-san. Vous m'avez l'air de chercher quelque chose ?

\- Oui, tu n'aurais pas vus le Marimo ?

\- Zoro-san ? Je pense l'avoir vus entrer dans ma chambre de Robin-san.

-Merci Brook !

Le cuisinier sourit au squelette et partit avec joie vers la chambre de Robin. En route, il se demanda qu'il devait prendre une bouteille de sake, et un café, puis, haussant les épaules, il se dit que cela ne servait à rien. Une fois devant la chambre, il toque, et ouvre tout de suite la porte.

\- Mar...

Son regard se fait étonné. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur à la vue de ce qu'il voit. Robin était allongé sur le dos, nue, se tenant aux draps. Le vert était à genoux, entre les cuisses de la brune, lui aussi nu. Pour Sanji il n'y avait aucune erreur, tout les deux faisait l'amour, ou simplement en train de baiser.

Le blond se retourne en claquant la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Il partit directement s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Le vert ne comprend pas, pourquoi Sanji arrive comme ça d'un coup, puis repart aussi vite ? Pourquoi il a l'air si blessé ? Pourquoi, lui as-t-il semblé qu'il l'avait appelé ?

\- Zoro... Con...

\- Désolé, Robin. C'est Sanji que j'aime, pas toi.

Le vert sort son sexe qui pénétrait celui de Robin, et se rhabille en quatrième vitesse pour se diriger sans plus entendre vers la cuisine où il entend des bruits de vaisselle se casser. Il hésite, puis finit par entrer dans la pièce et reçoit une poêle sur lui.

\- Casse-toi ! Je veux pas te voir enfoiré de Zoro !

\- Co.. Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve ainsi ?

\- Comment j'ai pus croire un instant que tu m'aimais ! T'es qu'un connard ! Tu pense qu'à baiser t'es comme tout les autres !

Le blond continue de lancer des ustensiles de cuisine à travers la pièce sur le vert qui s'approche, en essayant de le calmer. Mais cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses, Zoro reçut un coup de pied de Sanji dans le thorax, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout.

\- Comment j'ai pus croire ce qu'elle disait ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Et toi tu dégage !

Et bien qu'il dise cela, le cook lui donne un nouveau coup de pied dans l'abdomen, faisant passer le manieur de sabre à travers le bois du mur. Le blond s'empare d'un couteau, il devient fous, ses images de son passé se mêlent à celui de maintenant et, entre haine et un enfant qui suit les pas d'un adulte, il renverse a nouveau Zoro et n'hésite pas pour une fois de donner un coup de poing au visage de l'escrimeur.

\- Je vais te faire ce que tu m'a fais.

Le blond serre bien le couteau et d'un geste vif, le plante dans l'oeil du vert qui hurle de douleur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Tout l'équipage rapplique et Sanji retire la lame pour couper dans une parfaite ligne droite la paupière et le dessus de la joue. Il rit d'ailleurs d'un rire sadique en enfonçant ses long doigts fin dans l'orbite pour arracher le globe oculaire.

\- Tu avais juste à m'obéir ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça.. ? Hein ? Pourquoi... ?

Luffy étire ses bras et envoie bouler Sanji plus loin. Chopper accourt auprès de Zoro et, avec l'aide de Franky et Usopp, il part conduire le vert à l'infirmerie. Nami et Robin sont silencieuses, elles ne comprennent pas.

\- Sanji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?!

Luffy se jette a nouveau sur le cuistot, le parsèment de coup. Brook crie que tout le monde doit se calmer. Chopper donne des directives et demande à Franky et Usopp de séparer Sanji et Luffy avant que cela ne dégénère. Le bleu et le long nez y arrivent avec du mal et alors que Sanji part quelque part tout l'équipage entre dans la cuisine pour discuter du cas « Sanji ».

\- Bon ! Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé.

\- Hé bien, Sanji et moi avons parler, et.. Je lui ai dis qu'il devait aller voir Zoro, pour avouer ses sentiments.

\- Et donc ? Pourquoi il a pété un cable comme ça ?

\- Je.. Quand il a trouvé Zoro.. On était en train de... Mh... J'ai profité que le cook-san l'ignorait pour avoir Zoro au lit..

\- Mais pourquoi lui avoir arraché l'oeil ? Pourquoi ces paroles ?

Le petit renne médecin entre dans la pièce, l'air grave et monte sur un tabouret. Il éclaircit sa voix afin que tout le monde se retourne vers lui, l'air intérrogatif et inquiet. Le renne attend que tout le monde sois bien attentif afin d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- J'aurais quelques réponses à vos questions.

\- Alors dis-les nous.

\- Sanji est comme tout les enfants. Il reproduit les gestes des adultes lorsqu'il était petit. Et, il est comme nous tous à avoir eu un passé difficile. Donc.. Quand il a vus que Zoro avait été avec Robin, quelque chose qui lui à fort déplut et lui a fait du mal, son cerveau s'est mis sur "énerver". Mais il a aussi un peu... Dijoncté... Ce qui fait qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais... Ayant vus que cette manière, il s'est énervé ainsi, avec la violence des coups.

\- Que lui ai-t-il arriver petit ?

\- Secret professionnelle, il vous en parlera si il veut, je ne peux rien dire pour lui.

Tous se regardent, ébahis. Ils sont étonnés que de cela, Sanji avait dût souffrir jeune, comme tous ici. En tout cas ils comprennent un peu mieux. Mais tous restent silencieux, dans la cuisine, à regarder la table en attendant le réveil de Zoro.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Sanji est recroquevillé dans un coin à l'extérieur du bateau, le visage entre ses bras. Les larmes ne tombent que de son seul œil. Il se tient les cheveux et murmurer doucement le prénom de Isabella. Celle-ci, comme si elle avait entendu, arrive auprès de Sanji.

\- Sanji.

\- Isabella...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai.. J'ai..

\- Chut... Ce n'est pas ta faute. Calme toi.

\- Si ça l'est...

\- Je t'avais prévenue. Que ça allait faire comme avec Jean.

\- Je le sais... Je... Isabella... réconforte moi... Comme petit...

Et au lieu de sentir des bras l'enserrer, il sentit un vent léger et, tel un mirage, Isabella disparut. Tout ça n'était que son imagination et il se replie un peu plus sur lui même. Il a honte, il est triste. Tout cela n'aurait pas du se passer. Il ne lui rester plus qu'un seul choix, vus qu'il ne faisait que du mal autour de lui.

Il relève un peu la tête, et prend le couteau qu'il avait emmené.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Roronoa Zoro était enfin réveillé, et s'était lever, même contre l'avis du médecin, il crié à chaque personne qui essayait de le tenir tranquille qu'il voulait voir Sanji. Certaines personnes pensait que c'était pour se venger mais lui, intérieurement, savait que c'était pour parler, pour s'expliquer. Tout l'équipage a finit par abandonner l'idée de retenir le vert qui partit à la recherche du cook.

Il a finit par le trouver dans le coin sombre, baigant dans son sang. La gorge ouverte, le couteau près du corps. Le vert ne réfléchit même pas et crie après Chopper tout en prenant le corps entre ses bras. Il le ramène à l'infirmerie, où il le dépose sur un brancart. Le jeune renne l'examine, avant de contenir la perte de sang. Il demande à tout le monde de partir, sauf au vert.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais amener ?

\- C'est vrai.. Excuse moi...

\- Ce... Il va...

\- Il a une très infime chance de survivre, il a perdu beaucoup, beaucoup de sang.

\- Je vois...

\- Zoro, tu devrais te reposer.

Le vert s'allonge dans le lit à côté du blond, face à lui, et lui attrapa la main, demandant silencieusement au corps de Sanji de se battre pour vivre, et il ferme doucement les paupières avant de s'enfoncer dans un sommeille sans rêves.

~• •~ ~••~ ~• •~

Plus d'une semaine avait passé lors-qu'enfin le blond avait reprit connaissance, tout le monde est venus le voir, soulagé qu'il soit en vie. Cependant il n'a lâché aucun mot et ne regarde aucun visage. Son corps semble vide, il ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Les seuls moment où il bougeait était quand Zoro était présent. Il se tournait ou autre afin de ne pas le voir. Puis un jour, le vert avait réussit à être seul avec lui dans l'infirmerie.

\- Sanji ? Tu m'entend ? Il faut qu'on parle.

Les mains de Sanji se resserrent sur le draps. Alors qu'il retient un sanglot, il s'enfonce sous les couettes pour se cacher, et tente de ne pas entendre le manieur de sabre. Cependant, ce dernier vient s'asseoir sur le lit, sans rien faire de plus.

\- Sanji, je ne t'en veux pas.

Le blond éclate en sanglot, alors que Zoro soulève le draps et prend le blond entre ses bras. Lui caressant les cheveux, il lui chuchote quelques mots doux afin que Sanji se calme peu à peu, et qu'il arrête définitivement de pleurer.

\- Zoro je suis désolé... Vraiment... Désolé...

\- Tu n'a pas à l'être.

Le blond touche le bandage à l'oeil du bout des doigts en se mordant la lèvre puis, il pose son front contre l'épaule du vert qui lui caresse toujours ses cheveux d'or, alors que l'autre main vint se poser contre son dos, le lui caressant.

\- Sanji... Je voudrais savoir certaines choses... De toi... De ton passé...

\- Je répondrais à tout...

\- Nous le feront quand tu sera prêt.

\- J'ai déjà trop attendu.

\- Alors, Comment tu a perdu ton œil ? Comment as-tu attrapé ta maladie ? Pourquoi ces secrets avec Isabella ?

\- Doucement, doucement. Tout commence le jour au Zeff est arrivé sur le navire où j'étais. Après une altercation, et une violente tempête, lui et moi sommes restés quatre-vingt jours sur un rocher. Un bateau a finit par nous voir et nous mettre à bord. Mais c'était des pirates. D'horrible pirate, ils ont profité de la faiblesse de Zeff, pour l'enfermer.

\- Et toi ... ?

\- Moi ? Je les ai subit. Maltraitances, violes, et tout le tralala.

\- Mais...

\- Un jour, un homme de navire m'a donné un livre sur All blue. Le capitaine nous a prit la main dans le sac. Il a été immédiatement tué, tandis que le capitaine partait avec moi, et il m'a enlever mon œil. Et à force que les pirates passent sur moi, pour faire leurs choses... Il m'ont refilés tout un tas de saloperie.

\- Je comprend mieux.. Et...

\- Isabella ? Elle et son équipage sont arrivés un beau jour dans ma vie. Elle m'a secourus, ainsi que le vieux, et m'a vengé de ce capitaine. Elle est resté quelque temps avec nous, l'histoire que Zeff et moi mettions en route le Baratie.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a dit que tu devais faire attention ?

\- Je... Sur le baratie, j'ai eu un... petit ami... Mais... Il... N'était pas très gentil et partait voir ailleurs... J'ai finit par pété un plomb... J'ai alors fait comme avec toi.. Je lui ai arraché l'oeil.. Mais j'ai aussi... Eté jusqu'à le tuer...

Le vert ne répond rien et resserre son emprise sur le blond, pour lui dire qu'il comprend, qu'il ne doit pas s'en faire, et tout ce qui suit. Le blond aux douloureux souvenir qui lui remontait en tête recommence à pleurer. Zoro relève le visage de Sanji et le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait, et tu ne l'ais pas. Mais je t'aime, j'en suis sur. Et maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus sur toi, je sais ce que je dois faire.

\- ...

\- Sanji, je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal. Je t'aimerais jour et nuit. Je me plierais en quatre pour tes moindres désirs. Je te ferais toujours plaisir.

\- Zoro, bien que tout ça soit alléchant, je suis tombé amoureux du Roronoa Zoro que je connais. Je t'aime comme tu es, je veux que tu reste comme tu es. Un idiot de Marimo alcoolique fou de musculation qui ne pense qu'à se battre et foutre la raclée à Mihawk.

\- Alors je resterais ainsi. Et je suis pas un idiot de marimo !

\- Bien sur que si !

\- Baka Cook !

\- Sabreur du dimanche !

\- Tu cherche la bagarre ?!

\- Non, je suis fatigué.

\- Alors repose-toi.

Le vert aide le blond à s'allonger, et une fois ceci fait, il l'embrasse sur le front, passant une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux, puis quitte la pièce, en regardant une dernière fois son cuisinier avec un demi sourire. Il ferme lentement la porte et se dirige vers la cuisine où il sait que tout l'équipage y est. Il entre et jette un regard sur chaque personne, avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

-La seul personne qui fait du mal à Sanji, je n'hésiterais pas à la découper.


End file.
